Tingle's Mishappenings
by DragonEye0905
Summary: AU; Sequel to Fast Food Frenzy! Tingle orders a Happy Meal, and likes the toy that comes with it. But he likes what Skull Kid got more... Total crack randomness, OOC. ONESHOT!


**A/N: WARNING, WARNING! This is total crack, and the squeal to Fast Food Frenzy! You have been warned... Don't worry, as you _can_ read this one without the other, but it will get confusing at the end in you haven't read the other story!  
**

**I got a request on the last story, responding to something in the author notes, and I decided to do it! So, I hope you enjoy this, and that you think it as good as the first!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, McDonald's, Happy Meals, the Big Mac, Wendy's, or Burger King.  
**

* * *

Tingle impatiently waited in line at McDonald's, wishing that the people would move along faster. As it neared his turn to order, he studied the menu with more determination than before. What did he want? A hamburger, or chicken nuggets with his Happy Meal?! Oh, he just could not decide! Finally, when he waddled up to the counter and jumped up, grabbing the edge so that he was able to see the woman standing there, he had decided to go with the nuggets. They reminded him of fairies, and he wanted a fairy of his own so badly.

The woman blinked a few times at the thirty-five year-old man, ordering a Happy Meal. His clothes screamed that he was a weirdo too. Tight green spandex, with a freaky cap that clung to his head. But, she forced a smile, and handed the man his food. Tingle hopped down without so much as a thank you. He waddled over to the largest table, and plopped down in one of the chairs. Staring at everyone who passed him, Tingle opened up his Happy Meal, pleased to find that the toy container was larger than usual. In fact, it was about the size of his nose, which was very large in itself.

As Tingle was taking a bite out of his second nugget, Skull Kid hopped up into the chair directly across from Tingle. Tingle glared at Skull Kid, wishing that he could take his masked face elsewhere. But, Tingle said nothing, and proceeded to open his toy. Inside of the plastic, was a miniature Goron toy. It came with a small, plastic rock that the Goron could smash, and then it could be put back together. Tingle felt a small smile play at his lips, and was very happy with the toy he got. But, when he looked up to see what Skull Kid had gotten, his face fell, and he felt his cheeks flush with rage.

Skull Kid had gotten a small, green fairy toy, that when you twisted a little knob on it's back, the wings fluttered, and the toy took off into the air for a few seconds. Tingle hurriedly gobbled up the remainder of his fries and nuggets, before hopping up onto the table, and walked across it until he was standing above Skull Kid, who looked up at his approach.

"Excuse me, but would you mind giving me that fairy toy?" Tingle asked Skull Kid, who tilted his head at the question.

"But you have a perfectly good toy over there." Skull Kid pointed over to where the Goron and rock were sitting next to Tingle's trash. "And aren't you a little old to be getting Happy Meals with toys?" inquired Skull Kid.

Tingle shook with a rage so fierce, that if he had had his balloon filled with helium, it would have popped. It just wasn't fair! He wanted a fairy so badly! And he couldn't even get a toy fairy, whereas the guy with two fairies could! Tingle balled his hand into a fist, and punched Skull Kid's masked face right where his nose should be. Skull Kid cried out in pain, and removed the skull mask to rub his face. While his enemy was distracted, Tingle grabbed the fairy toy and ran off in search of an exit.

Skull Kid noticed the absence of both Tingle and the toy, so he too took off at a run. He rounded a corner and stopped right in front of Tingle, demanding that he return the stolen toy.

"Never! I deserve a fairy too! You have two perfectly good live ones! Why can't I just take the toy?!" the man in green screamed, disturbing the other customers.

"I got that fair and square! It's not my fault you have the luck of a glob of Chu Jelly!" Skull Kid was never patient to begin with, and now that this weirdo was stealing his stuff, he was getting really angry. It was too bad he didn't have Majora's Mask anymore, or he would have been able to get his toy back without any trouble at all. Heck, it probably wouldn't have been stolen in the first place!

Tingle made a move to run, and Skull Kid followed not too far behind. They wove under tables, and jumped over chairs. At one point, Tingle had managed to trip his pursuer, and blew up his balloon so that he was out of reach. Unfortunately for him, Skull Kid carried rocks with him everywhere, and started throwing them at the red balloon. Falling to the ground and getting caught wasn't something Tingle had in mind. As soon as his feet touched the floor, he sprinted away from the angry child.

Skull Kid chased the green man, running straight into someone's leg, causing them to fall over. The contents of the man's drink exploded all over the floor, and splashed onto Skull Kid. He shook the liquid off, and jumped over the fallen form of Linebeck.

Tingle jumped up onto a lone person's table, and right behind him, was a very upset Skull Kid. Skull Kid grabbed the back of Tingle's hood, and caused him to skid into the unsuspecting man who was sitting at the table. Little did they know, just what was in store.

* * *

Ghirahim was sitting alone at one of the tables at McDonald's. It was very discouraging, as Link had stopped him from eating at Wendy's that day. and then he had stolen Pipit's chicken sandwich, which Ganondorf had stolen that from him at Burger King. So, here he was trying to eat lunch for the third time that day. His Big Mac looked especially delicious, as he was extremely hungry.

What Ghirahim didn't notice, were the two people chasing each other around the building. What he also didn't notice, was that one of them had jumped up onto his table. But he did notice when the other one grabbed the first's shirt, and caused them both to crash into him. Ghirahim then saw that it was Tingle and Skull Kid, apparently fighting over something.

"What do you two think you are-!" Just then, Tingle lashed out to try to grab hold of something to keep his balance. Instead of grabbing a hold though, he struck the sandwich in Ghirahim's hands, sending it flying through the air and splattering all over the tiled floor.

Ghirahim's eyes went wide as a Deku Scrub's, and his jaw dropped down to his lap. But before long, his eyes narrowed into tiny slits, barely able to be classified as open. His entire frame shook with fury and hatred. Tingle and Skull Kid were frozen in place out of fear. Ghirahim stood up, and grabbed the both of the two by the backs of their shirts, and yanked them into the air. Tingle dropped the toy fairy, and let out a whine at the loss of his prize.

"Look at what you have done..." speaking in a low whisper, Ghirahim had to hold back from throwing the two he held across the building.

"It was all his fault! He grabbed me and made me ruin your food!" Tingle shouted and squirmed in the demon's grasp. Unlike Skull Kid, who just solemnly hung there, looked about ready to burst into tears.

"I don't care _who's_ fault it is! I just wanted to eat! But no one seems able to let that happen!" Ghirahim dropped Skull Kid, who unsuccessfully tried to shrink into the table where he landed, so he just sat there, waiting to be punished.

"Please! Just give me the fairy, it's all I want!" Tears had started running down Tingle's face, and a glob of snot was beginning to fall from his nose.

Ghirahim tore his glare away from the squirming man in his grasp long enough to find and pick up the green toy. "What, you mean _this_ fairy" Ghirahim squeezed the toy in his hand, causing Tingle to scream inhuman sounds and making Skull Kid sniffle. When the demon released the hand with the toy, pale green dust fell to the table top, and formed a small pile on the colored surface.

"Now, you are going to go buy me a new sandwich, and then get out of my sight." Tingle nodded his big head ferociously, and when Ghirahim dropped him, he scampered away to the counter, getting out his wallet on the way. Turning to the almost-forgotten Skull Kid, Ghirahim felt his temper drop as he saw the pitiful face that looked up at him. The child had taken his mask off, and had collected the green dust on his mask. Ghirahim just couldn't bring himself to be angry with the child, and he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small leather pouch, and dropped the contents onto the pile of green dust in Skull Kid's possession. The results were instantaneous. The dust shimmered and shook, until it had transformed itself into a brightly glowing green fairy. Only, this was no toy. It was alive, and real. Skull Kid's tiny eyes went as wide as Ghirahim's had at the sight of the fairy. His two companions, Tatl and Tael, came out to inspect the newcomer. They spoke in the twinkling language of the fairy's, and all seemed well with the three fairies.

Skull Kid smiled, and jumped up to give Ghirahim the biggest hug he could muster. Slightly surprised, it took only a moment for Ghirahim to respond with a hug of his own. When they separated, the child ran off with a wave, and collected the rest of his food, and left the restaurant.

Just then, Tingle came back, and with shaking hands, handed over the new sandwich to Ghirahim. Ghirahim snatched the food up into his hands, and shoved the small man away.

Unwrapping his food for the third time that day, Ghirahim's mouth watered, and stomach growled at the sight of his food.

Out of nowhere, a fist made contact with Ghirahim's cheek. The demon fell over, and his food went flying into the air, where it was caught by the hand that punched him.

"That's for turning me into a goose, you monster."

* * *

**A/N: ! **

**If you did not catch it, that was Groose who punched Ghirahim in the face. Just to let you know ;)  
**

**Sorry about the fluff scene in there, involving Ghira and Skull Kid. I just couldn't resist! In my mind, they look so cute together! Like a man protecting his little brother! And, if you didn't know, I can't stand Tingle. He is just so wierd... not that I'm not weird, but he is just too much of a different kind of strange than I am...  
**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
